


The Sound of your Voice

by LadyAuthor711



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bookish, F/M, No Smut, Reading, Tom Hiddleston fluff - Freeform, bookish reader, just honest fluff, reading to spouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAuthor711/pseuds/LadyAuthor711
Summary: Reader is trying to finish her book, but Tom comes in and fluff ensues





	The Sound of your Voice

“Darling.” You heard Tom call from down the hall, but you simply ignored him. Mainly because you were too enwrapped in the story you were reading, to give him a whisper of where you were. You love him but right now you really hoped he didn’t find you. So, you simply flipped to another page; when you heard Tom call again from down the hall.

“Y/N, where the hell are you?” He said, hearing his footsteps coming down the hallway. You knew he was there, but you didn’t look up from your book, trying hard to focus on the story before you.

“There you are!” He said coming in the room, and walking to the foot of the bed. “Why didn’t you answer?” He asked you, but you simply focused harder and turned to the next page, becoming annoyed that you were slipping away from the story.

“Y/N.” Tom said, still standing at the end of the bed, waving his hand at you; trying to get your attention.

You let out a huff, placing down the book, and using your finger as a makeshift bookmark. “Okay what?” You asked, obviously annoyed but trying to keep a pleasant look on your face.

Tom furrowed his eyebrows at you, before raising them in recognition. “Were you purposely not answering in the hopes that I wouldn’t find you and interrupt your reading?” He said with an almost smile on his face.

“Obviously.” You teased. “Now go away, so I can finish it in peace.” You said picking up the book again and opening it up to the page where you left off.

“Is it really that good?” He smiled.

You looked over the brim of the book at him. “Yes, it is. Now please Tom, if you don’t go away and let me find out what happens I’ll have to throttle you.”

Suddenly, Tom plopped himself at the end of the bed and laid himself down in between your legs so that his head rested just below your chest and your arms and the book were hovering over his chest.

“Tom. What are you doing?” you said as you tried to keep from smiling.

“Well if it’s that interesting I want to hear it as well. I’ll just lay here and listen to you read it, I love listening to you read.” He said smiling up at you and placed his hands on top of his stomach while waiting patiently for you to start reading again.

“I’m at the end of the book though.”

“That’s fine. I’m just listening to you darling.”

“So, you promise not to ask any stupid questions about why someone is doing something. Like when people come in during the end of a movie?”

“I promise. Now read.” He said closing his eyes. 

You held the book in your left hand and began to read aloud where you just left off at. You continued reading, flipping page after page, finding your groove in the story and once again finding yourself immersed in the fantastical world the author laid on the pages. As you finished a chapter you notice that Tom was making a sort of humming sound and that’s when you realized that your hand went to his curly locks, weaving your fingers through his thick curls and scratching his scalp every now and again.

You both stayed perfectly content in your positions, you reading aloud whilst Tom laid there silently listening to your voice making small noises from the head massage you were giving him. When you were finally finished with your novel and put it down next to you, you noticed that even though you were still running your hand through his hair. Tom however, was completely sound asleep and lightly snoring. But you didn’t have the heart to push him off or to wake him up; so, you decided to just reach over to your nightstand and grab the next book on top of your TBR pile and began reading aloud again. Even though Tom wasn’t listening anymore.


End file.
